mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Rarity
| reward 2 = | reward 3 = | reward 4 = | reward 5 = | quest = }}Rarity is a member of the Mane Six, representing the element of generosity. She lives in the Carousel Boutique in Ponyville with her father, Hondo Flanks, mother, Cookie Crumbles, and she has a younger sister, Sweetie Belle. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Rarity, along with the other members of the Mane Six and Princesses Celestia and Luna, appears in Canterlot and Sweet Apple Acres when the player travels to them. While visiting, they stay at the Canterlot Inn in Canterlot and the Sweet Apple Guest House in Sweet Apple Acres. They cannot be assigned to work in Canterlot or Sweet Apple Acres shops, but can play minigames. Rarity has a unique random animation; she holds a mirror in her hoof and admires herself in it. Rarity was one of the characters available in the beta version of My Little Pony presented at My Little Pony Project 2012 New York, at a cost of . Quotes When tapped, Rarity will respond with a random short quote: * Hello there! * Idea! * Fabulous, darling! * Hey, Darling! * Yes? * Huh! Elegant! * Let's get to-it! * Oh my stars, darling! Additionally, at the beginning of the Clear the Skies minigame, she will say, "Oh! It, is, on!" and "Let's get to-it!" when selected in the Dance minigame. Cost In the beta version of My Little Pony presented at My Little Pony Project 2012 New York, Rarity cost . When the game was released, Rarity cost . Her price was dropped to during the Hearth's Warming Eve 2012 update, and again to in the Movie Time Update and once again to during the Hearth's Warming Eve Extended update. She is unlocked at level 15 previously level 19. Rarity has always cost 90 but in the first nine updates, of the game if the social networks was switched off, you could purchase her for 20,400 . This Glitch was disabled in the Sweet Apple Acres update. Nightmare Night Rarity wore a Bride of Frankenstein costume in the Nightmare Night update. This is the costume she was originally scripted to wear in before she was cut from the episode. Quests Rarity issues the player the following quests in the following sections of the Ponyville quests: Getting Fluttershy: Branch 2 Raring to go Shine on Fancypants in town A splash of Magic Elegant Touch Equestrian Explorer Thirsty Critters Getting Rainbow Dash: Branch 3 A lesson in ettiquette Decorating Dilemma Talented Flyers Equine Embellishments A view to a Quill Wonderful Decor Canterlot quests Chariot of Love = Balloon Pop = = Collections = Mane Six Fashionistas =Gallery= Rarity vector.png|Vector of Rarity. Rarity Vector.png|Vector of Rarity #2 Braeburn, Flim, Rarity beta shop.png|Braeburn, Flim, and Rarity in the shop in the game beta presented at My Little Pony Project 2012 New York. Rarity Nightmare Night costume.png|Rarity's Nightmare Night costume. Flim, Sweetie Belle, Rarity 1.0 shop.png |Flim, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity (with a cost of ) in the shop in the first released version of the game. Pony Resolutions 2014 Rarity.jpg|Rarity's pony resolution for 2014: "help restore others' fabulosity". Pony Resolutions 2014 Rarity 2.jpg|Alternate version of Rarity's pony resolutions 2014 image, showing her after removing her mud mask. 373D6FAA-116D-4219-AECA-26BB056388EA.jpeg|Rarity *